If Forgetting was Easy
by armea948
Summary: "...to my first and last love." Rin Matuoka x Reader
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]:**

 **-Reader here lives in a country outside Japan and Australia**

 **\- whatever is inside ' ' (single quotes) means these are thoughts; " " (double quotes) means it is being verbally said**

 **\- "** ** _Insert stuff here_** **" (words italicized inside a double quote) means it is spoken in English**

 **\- Reader is fluent in Japanese**

 **Reader POV**

The number of people keep asking me what I feel is increasing while I reply by saying "everything's mixed". They would nod, as if they understood what I meant.

I make my way to my garden's fountain. That places holds my memories, the one that want to cherish forever and bury to the ground.

Each step seemed heavier and heavier as I pass by lilacs, roses, and other fragrant flowers who are in full bloom, showing off their beauty to all those who are worthy. As I reached my destination, I sighed and sat on the edge, running my hands through the fountain water.

"Nyaaa~" My cat, (insert cat name here—[c/n]), jumped on my lap. I smiled and started petting her.

"Oh [c/n], this week, no, month have been stressful, boring, annoying, and… and… tiring." I continued to pet her as I kept one of my hand submerged in the water. My cat must have noticed that I wasn't using both of my hands and started to look at me with those big eyes.

"I'm quite fond of water. Everyone knows that, but no one knows why." I stated as I stare sadly at my hand in the water.

"Since [c/n] is my best friend, I'm going to tell you, but don't tell anyone, okay?" I asked while my cat just "nyaa" in response.

"Let's see. I was about 12 years old then. I was studying in Australia back then. It was sometime during the school year and that a Japanese boy transferred. My first love."

 **Flashback ( 12 year old Reader )**

" _Hi! My name is Rin Matsuoka. Name sounds like girl, but I am boy. Nice to meet you._ " A maroon haired pretty boy named Rin said.

I looked around and everyone seemed to be dumbfounded. I mean seriously, it isn't every day you meet someone who introduced themselves that way. He must have noticed the weird atmosphere and started laughing awkwardly.

I started with a soft giggle which eventually turned into laughter. Everyone was looking at me weirdly, but I couldn't care less. I started laughing along him until our teacher made us stop.

" _Rin, sit beside either (random student) or Ms. _._ " She said as she pushed him lightly.

I abruptly stood up with a wide grin plastered on my face and points at the empty seat next to me.

His hesitant look changed when he saw me and ran towards the empty seat next to mine.

" _I'm _. Nice to meet you, Rin._ " I introduced as I extended my arm for a shake which he immediately took.

 **End of Flashback**

"He was the sweetest dorky thing ever!" I squealed happily as I splashed some water.

"Being a weird girl to begin with, we became close friends immediately. But between his swimming classes and my dance classes, we barely had time after classes." I continued to talk to my cat who continued to listen, snuggling me when she hears the sadness in my voice.

"That's why whenever my dance classes finished early or is canceled, I would rush to go to his practice and watch him swim. He was so beautiful and free. I loved seeing him smile." I looked up the scenery as I recall the childish face he wore back then.

"And the funny thing is…." I looked at my cat who tilts her head.

"It was when I saw him swim that I realized that I was in love with him from the moment we first met."

 **Flashback ( 15 year old Reader and Rin )**

It was one of those rare days when the two of us didn't have afternoon activities. We would buy some food in a store and race to the beach. Setting up a beach picnic with our jackets as our mats as I watch him play in the ocean.

We just started our 3rd year in middle school and been friends for about two years. My feelings for him grew more and more each day. Every look he gave me, every smile, and every touch, my heartaches at the fact that we were just friends.

I got lost in my bitter thoughts that I didn't notice Rin coming up to me until he rubbed his wet hands on my cheeks.

"What the—Rin!" I squealed while he just laughed.

It was at this point my Japanese skills was already good. I learned it all to understand what he was trying to say more. It was fun. We tutored each other, I was learning Japanese while he learns English. Which eventually turned into a game. We made a bet. The first one to speak their native tongue loses and the winner has a one rule free "wish" from the loser.

" _You were spacing out._ " He replied as he grabbed a soda.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to make me wet." I replied as I wiped the salt water from my cheeks.

I noticed Rin became awfully quiet so I decided to check what he was doing. He was bright red and looking confused.

I grinned at the look he was giving me so I decided to take advantage of the situation and snapped a photo of him.

"What's with you?" I asked as he tries to recover from whatever made him that way.

" _Don't… uhhh… nevermind_ " I looked at him weirdly but decided to shrug it off.

"It's been two years huh?" I started as I looked at the blue ocean.

"Yeah. Time really flies." He replied as he lay back on the sand.

"AH! YOU SPOKE IN JAPANESE!" I squealed excitedly.

"Ah! Damn!" He said as he hit the sand in frustration.

"So what do you want?" He asked me, looking at me straight with those beautiful sparkling gem-like red eyes.

"Let me think about it for a while." I replied as I grabbed a Popsicle and started sucking on it.

"Are you sure you're a lady?" He looked at me with a weird smug face.

"What are you implying?" I squinted my eyes as I continued sucking my treat while he sighed.

"At least tell me you don't eat those things in public."

"Well… I do but not that often." I looked at him innocently while continuing my actions.

I saw his eye twitched in frustration before swiping my treat quickly and devouring it.

"It's too sweet… and cold." He commented while I looked at him shocked.

"WAH! MY ICEEY!" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground and started pounding his still naked chest.

"You're no longer allowed to eat those when I'm not around."

"WHY NOT?!"

I'm pretty sure I saw his vein popped that time and he turned to glare at me. That was the first time Rin seriously glared at me, and I was scared.

"Do you enjoy seducing other men?" He spatted bitterly.

"Wha—what?! I do not seduce men!" I retaliated and sat up.

He sat up as he face palmed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I puffed my cheeks out.

"It means you're oblivious and needs a lot of taking care of." He replied as he flicked my forehead.

"Oww." I quickly rub the sore spot on my forehead as I pouted at him.

Then I noticed our position. I was sitting on his lap with our faces extremely close to one another.

I blushed. My heart seem to want to jump out of my rib cage to him, but what made me feel like doing so is the fact that he was blushing like I was.

It sounds cheesy, but like the novels I have read, time moved slowly and I thanked the gods for it.

My hands eventually found themselves on his well-toned chest while his was gently wrapping around my waist, pulling us closer. I couldn't care less about the scenery anymore. I was staring at his eyes as he did so with mine. Those eyes that always makes my heart surrender.

I unconsciously placed my right hand on his left cheek, trying to define his eyes that looked sad, happy, lost, and… in love.

"Rin, I…"

" _I love you._ " He said as I felt his grip tighten a little and he, himself, tensing up.

" _As a friend?_ " I asked slowly which replied by shaking his head enough.

I was happy. I didn't think such happiness exist then, but there I was, in the arms of the man I fell in love at first sight, my best friend. Tears eventually falls from my eyes, the amount of happiness was a little too much for me to handle.

"I love you, too, as a lover." I replied smiling like a fool, but I didn't care. He wiped the tears away before slowly, but surely, inching towards me, and for a short breathtaking moment, we kissed with the sunset and the beach as our witness.

 **End of Flashback**

I smiled as I narrated to my cat the first kissed we shared and how happy I was with him. My cat purred happily as I finished my story.

"That's why I'm fond of water. It reminds me of Rin, and the best place to stare at the water is on this fountain. That's why I like it here." I said as I took out my hand from the fountain.

"I wonder how is he now."

" _Stop talking to your cat, _._ " My mother said as she approached me with her sister.

" _Oh, let the dear speak with her dear pet, sister_ " My aunt said while my mom just sighed.

" _Haven't I told you a number of times to stop talking in a different language?_ " My mom added.

" _I was only polishing my Japanese, mother. It is my only remembrance of my dear friend whom I met in Australia._ " I said politely.

" _Speaking of that friend of yours, have you sent him an -_ " An idea immediately sparked in my head.

" _Actually mother, I missed him so and I would rather meet him in person instead of sending him a letter. It already had been two years._ " I looked at my mother hopefully.

" _But the pre-_ "

" _I shan't be silenced or happy if I don't meet him. Just for 2 days. Give me at least that._ " I begged.

My mother looked at me with her stern expression soften. She sighed and caressed my cheek.

" _Two days._ " She said, trying to act tough but I knew she was a softie, which I inherited from her.

" _Thank you!_ " I hugged her and immediately ran to my house or rather, mansion, and started packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]**

 **You'll probably notice the product of my laziness here.**

 **Anyway, do enjoy~**

 **Rin's POV**

 **-3rd year high school after the competition-**

The competition ended and I, along with my teammates, feel satisfied with the end result.

Here I am, walking towards our buses with Iwatobi swim club, my little sister, and my entire team when...

"Rin!" A loud feminine voice called out to me in the opposite direction.

Even though I was the one called, everyone turned to look for the owner of the voice.

There was a girl, a little shorter than me, running towards me while waving her hands. I just looked at her, shocked and confused.

"Oi, Rin. Who's the chic?" Sousuke asked while I replied with a shrug.

"Rin!" She ran towards me a hugged me tight.

"Uhmmm..." I started as I pushed her away softly.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly, trying not to offend the girl.

She glared at me, puffed her cheeks and pouted. I have to admit that she was pretty cute and familiar.

Obviously, my brain is still searching for memories of this girl, but my heart already knows who she is because there's a bitter sweet feeling that's rushing through me. There's an annoying feeling that keeps nagging though... 'An old memory'.

"How can you forget your own former girlfriend?" She said daringly, her hands on her hips, and defining her angry look.

'...girlfriend?' Then it hit me.

 **==Flashback==**

"Hi! My name is Rin Matsuoka. Name sounds like girl, but I am boy. Nice to meet you." I introduced proudly. I looked at everyone, and they all seem confused and dumbfounded so I started laughing awkwardly.

I later hear someone giggling in front and saw a cute girl giggling and eventually laughing which I later joined in.

I was asked to sit beside some guy or some girl. I was nervous. I don't know anyone and if I would choose my seatmate, it'd be that girl earlier.

As if the gods heard my prayer, she stood up and pointing at the empty sit beside her while wearing a wide smile. That smile of hers, I don't know why, but it was able to clear my hesitations.

 **Time skip- (15 year old Rin) at the beach**

What I thought was a simple childish crush back then blossomed into love. I looked at her, who seem to be starring at nothing, and just the thought of her being with someone else kills me inside. I fell in love with this rich girl who couldn't care less about what people think of her. I fell in love with a woman who knows what she wants. I fell in love with the woman whom I call my best friend. I fell in love with her, the first time I heard and see her laugh.

I walked towards her and woke her up from her day dream with my sea water soaked hands.

"What the—Rin!" She squealed as I laughed at her reaction.

" _You were spacing out._ " I replied as I grabbed a soda.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to make me wet." She said as she wiped her cheeks dry while I nearly choked on my soda.

I know, but it's not my fault. I'm 15 years old and I don't deny that I have... umm.. boy needs, and that my brain is a lot greener than ever. When I said 'green', I'm not talking about the environment.

I kept my mouth shut as I try to erase the images forming in my head and the next thing I know was that she snapped a picture of me.

She tried to ask me what's wrong, but I just shrugged at the question, there was no way I'm letting her know I was thinking of inappropriate images of her. With my thoughts preoccupied, I lost one of our bets.

When I asked her what she wants, she grabbed a popsicle and started sucking on it. Like sucking on it.

I'll admit that my imagination is going wild but then a thought hit me, 'does she eat popsicles this way when she's outside?'

I tried hinting her that she should stop eating it that way, but let's face it. That woman is too dense to understand things that involve her. I swiped her popsicle and ate it quickly, nearly giving me a brain freeze.

I demanded her to not eat those things again without me which she, of course, retaliated.

I snapped. I yelled at her, got into an argument, but the best thing about it was the sunset kiss that seemed like it was purposely made for that moment.

The best day of my life. The day she was finally mine.

A year later, her parents wanted her to go back to her country. It was something that the two of us wasn't ready for. A separation.

"It'll be fine!" I said, trying to cheer her up.

We were already at the airport, waiting for her flight back home.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you." She said as she start to tear up.

"Hey." I said as I caress her cheeks.

"Who says we can't handle long distance relationship? In case you didn't know, my love for you will reach you anywhere in the globe... even when you're taking a bath." I teased which she reciprocated with a slap on my arm. As she was about to say something, her flight was called for boarding.

"..."

"..."

We were both silent. Neither of us wanted to let go. I looked at her eyes, desperately trying to not cry, and her lip quivering.

I held her hands and made her look at me.

"I love you. I will always love you. I won't look at any other women. I won't be tempted. I won't do anything that would ruin us. I know it hurts, but we can manage, right? Our love isn't that weak." I said softly as she started crying and nodding.

I wiped her tears away before kissing her for one last time.

"I'll write you letters. You better reply!" She said in her tough voice as she playfully pounded my chest.

"I will." I looked at her. I let my eyes have their fill for one last time, for one last look of my first and possibly last love.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With one last hug and kiss, she boarded her plane.

The letters were coming in everyday for the first 3 months, but after that, they stopped with her last letter bearing four words: **I love you. Goodbye.**

That's were things started to crumble for me. I couldn't swim the way I wanted to. My grades dropped. I was empty and eventually, I decided to stop swimming and go back to Japan with a vow of what happened in Australia, stays in Australia, even my memories.

 **End of Flashback**

"_" I said softly but loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled at me. That smile that started everything. A smile so familiar yet painfully different.

"I'm back, darling." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was still frozen about the sudden appearance of Rin's ex-girlfriend. The small group of people had their eyes locked on _ and Rin, who is starting to tear up.

Sensing her older brother's distress, Gou rushed to her brother and slapped his shoulder.

"Onii-chan! How could you not tell your own family that you had a girlfriend?! Seriously, we were doubting your sexual preferences!" Gou shouted loudly for everyone to hear and pouted in the end.

Hearing this, Rin immediately looked at his younger sister in utter disbelief and shocked.

"Wait. We?" He asked as he quickly turned his gaze towards his former teammates and best friends from Iwatobe who suddenly found random things interested except for Haru who simply nodded.

Rin was about to argue with them but decided not to as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself.

"I'm straight and it's a memory I had help to forget. Seeing her right now, I feel nothing." He spatted, obviously finding it difficult to say the last part.

"Well, can't say I don't understand why." _ said in a cheery voice.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rin asked as he eyed her seriously. A look that made the surrounding people feel uneasy and intruding.

"I came to see you." _ replied in the same amount of seriousness while smiling warmly at him.

"I have nothing to discuss with you." Rin refused bluntly while turning his back and started walking to the direction of their bus.

"Since you knew Rin during his stay in Australia, you probably travelled from another country, right?" Haru asked _ with his usual straight emotionless face.

_, a little confused about the sudden question, nodded.

"So you flew to Japan just to see Rin?" Nagisa asked shocked as _ nodded happily.

"Rin, maybe you should talk to her." Makoto tried to persuade Rin with his calming voice.

"It's not my problem. Who told her to come here anyway?" Rin replied still walking towards the bus.

"_, I don't understand why would you waste your effort to come here just to meet Rin. Someone with your looks shouldn't be chasing after someone like Rin." Haru brutally said rendering everyone speechless.

"I'm not really-"

"Ne~ You're captain's ex? Wow. You're pretty. Since captain won't talk to you, wanna grab something to eat and maybe catch a movie or you know." Momo cut _ mid-sentence started flirting.

"I would love to-" Once again, cut mid-sentence when Rin forcefully dragged her away from Momo and everyone else and enters the competition venue again.

The grand olympic size pool shone beautifully while they stood there a few distance away from the pool entrance.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rin said without looking at _.

She smiled at his childishness and giggled softly.

"I saw your match." She replied. Rin looked at her who was looking at the pool as if remembering the event earlier.

"It's the first time I saw you swim free and relay." She continued as she started walking towards the pool.

"I heard you dropped out and returned to Japan. They said... you stopped swimming." She crouched down and let her hand feel the water in the pool while smiling sadly.

"You know~ when I saw you out here earlier, I remembered that time at the beach." She stood up in haste with her hands intertwined behind her back.

"The day we confessed to each other. You were as happy as you were back then."

"What do you want?" Rin replied coldly at her trip to memory lane.

"Say Rin, do... you hate me?" She asked seriously with a small smile still on her lips as she looked at her former lover shocked by her sudden question.

"Wha- I-I- W-" Rin started stuttering, unable to give a proper response, while _ understood that he was finding it difficult to answer.

"Rin." The change in her voice caused the maroon haired male to look at her.

She smiled. A deep rush of nostalgia passed through Rin.

"I'm getting married."

With those three words, Rin looked at the woman, whom he loved so much, in shock as she looked down on her feet, smiling sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]  
"** ** _Italicized words inside double quotation are spoken in English_** **"**

 **"Normal text in double quotation are spoken in Japanese"**

 **'** ** _Italicized words inside single quotation are spoken in thoughts_** **'**

 **I was also told to put up warnings so... Warning.**

 **I'm not really sure what to warn you about tho (maybe from the feels? ouo)**

 **Hmm... I guess I should warn you about the talking back to your parents part. Good kids should not do that.**

 **Enjoy~**

"I'm getting married"

Those three words softly echoed in Rin's head as the deafening silence swallowed the two.

"Sorry, but I think I didn't hear you right. What did you say?" Rin asked with voice a noticeably shaking with a hint of surprise, anger, and confusion and eyes darkened.

"Rin, I'm getting married" _ repeated as she looked straight to his eyes.

Rin's eye twitched, balled his hands into a fist, and threw his head in frustration.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Rin yelled out loud as tears slowly started to stream down his face.

"I wanted to see my first love. I wanted to see you again." _ said calmly as she approached Rin and wiped his tears… just like the old times.

When she was done, she placed her hand on his cheek and slowly caressed it, feeling his soft skin while the other was holding his hand. He could only look at her, eyes a little red and still teary, as he tried his best to stop the tears from following.

He gave her that look. That look at that she thought would never see again. The same look he gave her before their last verbal exchange of 'I love you'. The look that screams 'don't leave me'.

She took a deep breathe before taking a step back and putting on a cheery smile.

"You know, my fiancé is a kind man. He's the son of a close family friend and he's such a gentleman that he makes me feel so self-conscious but whenever we're alone—"

"Enough. I can never hate you so stop trying." Rin said softly, cutting _ midsentence.

She stopped talking and smiled a little happily that even with all that's happened, he still know her too well.

"How long have you been engaged?" Rin asked _ as he looked at her intently.

"3 months after I left Australia."

"Is that why your letters stopped?

_ nodded as she stared at her feet.

 **Flashback - 3 months after leaving Australia-**

For _, every day was boring and lifeless and the only thing that excites her were Rin's letters. Rin really did sent her letters every day, even if the contents weren't important. To her, it was like she had become Rin's private diary. Of course, she also did the same. For them, the current exchange was enough until _'s family had dinner with a really close family friend.

" _I AM NOT AND WILL NOT MARRY HIM!_ " _ yelled as she slammed her bedroom door.

Get together dinners were fine, but that particular dinner was nothing more than a scam to _.

" __. Open this door, baby girl._ " Her father said softly as he knocked on her door with his wife beside him.

" _An arranged marriage meeting?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU KNOW I ALREADY LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! YOU KNOW THAT SO HOW COULD YOU!?_ " She continued her grief as she cried.

The dinner started normally, some chit chats, talks about the past, and the children pretending to care, but her parent's friend suddenly brought out the topic of her engagement with their son. Upon hearing this, the said engaged couple exchanged shocked looks and immediately asked what was happening. Apparently, during the days when they (the dads) were young, they promised that if applicable, their children be wed. Friendship was a treasured thing in our family so my father couldn't say no.

The engagement was already decided before that dinner began.

" _I'm sorry, honey. I tried, I really did, but—_ "

" _But what? My feelings aren't important? It's as if you sold me._ "

_'s father sighed knowing that her daughter wouldn't back down.

" _My friend… is kind, but when he wants to achieve something he will do it anything as long as it isn't illegal. The man you're engaged to also have a lover..._ "

By this time, _ was already listening.

" _He couldn't accept his son's relationship so to get rid of the girl he decided to dig up the past and came across our promise._ "

_ was put in a state of confusion and disgust at what she was hearing. She is being put in a position she never want, to be a couple's reason for separation.

" _There's no doubt that if he found out about your man in Australia, he will do anything to make his life difficult…_ "

...

" _Actually, I wouldn't be shocked if he already knew about him and had made his move._ "

That line struck _ as she immediately remembered Rin's latest letters about new recruits and how things were getting difficult in his training.

"No way." She muttered before quickly standing up to open the door.

She was a mess, tear stained face, unruly hair, and bloodshot eyes. She opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out, wearing a painful expression as she once again started tearing up.

Her mother comforted her as she continues to weep and curse in her head about how useless she is about not knowing what to do.

She could've fought, but she thought about Rin and his dreams. Would she decide to act selfishly and continue her relationship with Rin at the cost of his dreams?

No. That was something she could never do to him. His dreams are as important as hers and he is the most important thing in her life. Was there really no way out?

" _I know it's difficult, but we just want to tell you that whatever you may choose, we will support you._ " Her father said tenderly at he pat his daughters head gently.

" _What would you do if you were in my position?_ " She choked out while his father pursed his lips.

" _I can't say. You and me see things differently. What is right for me may not be right for you._ "

" _I understand. Give me time._ "

With those words, her parents gave her all the time she needed and a week later, she decided to do what she believes is the best.

She walked slowly to her father's study with a letter in hand and knocked.

" _Father, it's me. I have decided. I'll... marry him. That's all._ " With that she left and looked for the nearest servant to send her last letter to Rin.

 **End of Flashback**

"Were you arranged?" Rin asked seriously.

"My wedding's in a week and I came here to personally invite you to my wedding." _ said instead of answering.

"No thanks. Seeing you get married to some guy is a waste of time." He replied and starts to walk away.

He stopped for a moment with his back still facing her.

"You should go back and do your final preparations." He added nonchalantly.

"Idiot." _ whispered to herself before catching up to Rin and hugged him from behind.

"You're such an idiot." She said not really caring whether her voice was breaking or not.

Rin just stood there in shocked, not because of what she said but because of the sudden nostalgic hug and the feeling of wetness that was forming in his back. He realized these were tears. He was once again speechless and he feels his heart tightening and getting crushed from the tears she was shedding for him.

"You're such an idiot." She repeated.

"Why did you only asked whether I was arranged or not?" She added as she started pounding lightly on his back.

"Why didn't you asked whether or not I was happy?"

"Why didn't you asked whether or not I still love you?"

Rin froze.

"I love you. I still very much do. If forgetting you was easy, I wouldn't have came here to find you. I would've just let you continue your peaceful life. I came here to see you so that I can fully let you go. I wanted to see you happy without me. That's what I want." _ said as she let go of her embrace and kissed his cheek.

She made him look at her and cupped his face. She didn't care about how she looked, she wants him to see her say her next words.

"I came here to say farewell to the only man I will ever love. My first and last love, that's you, Matsuoka Rin. Goodbye."

She completely let go of his face and ran away, leaving a shocked frozen Rin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin's POV**

I didn't chase after her. I just stood there staring at an empty space with her words echoing in my head.

 _'She still loves me.'_

Those words repeated again and again, and with every repetition, my heart felt like it was being squeezed like some cut up lemon squeezed for its juice.

I took out my phone and dialed Sousuke's number. He picked up after the fourth ring.

"Rin?" Sousuke asks.

"Uh. You and the team go back to Samezuka. I'll be staying here for a while. Bye." I replied seemingly monotone before ending the call.

I slip my phone back into my pocket as I started walking towards the opposite exit.

It wasn't easy forgetting her either.

After she suddenly disappeared, everything around me felt lifeless. I sunk into depression and tried to drown myself, but failed when my coach noticed my nearly lifeless body floating around in the pool. I got psychiatric help and let myself undergo hypnosis to seal my memories of her somewhere in my subconsciousness, making myself believe that I just simply hit a wall.

 _'I love her. I still love her.'_ I confessed silently as I continued to walk aimlessly.

 _'She's getting married. She's leaving me again.'_

 _'I should run after her. I have to stop the wedding!'_ I stopped and stared at the now dark sky. Time has passed without me realizing it.

I shook my head and started walking again.

 _'I can't do that! I can't crash someone's wedding. This is not some sort of drama!'_

I stopped.

 _'She won't come back anymore if you don't.'_

 _'She doesn't need me anymore.'_ I tried not to cry as I gripped my heart as I felt it being ripped to pieces.

When the pain subsided enough, I started walking back to the dorms, amazed I didn't get into an accident.

The moment I touched the door handle of my room, I recalled the earlier event.

 ** _'My first and last love, that's you, Matsuoka Rin'_** her voice echoed once more in my head before opening and entering my room where Sousuke was patiently waiting.

"What?" I asked a little too harshly but Sousuke doesn't seem fazed by this.

"What happened?" He asked as he start to get comfortable on the chair he was sitting on.

"She left as soon as she returned. What's to tell?" I replied sarcastically, acting like it wasn't a big deal, as I made my way to my bed.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend." He casually said, knowing him, he's probably sulking that I skipped telling him something "important".

"What can I say? I'm a good friend. I can't just rub the fact that I was dating a rich pretty girl to my single friend." I smirked while he just rolled his eyes.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't believe you." He replied half-jokingly.

"So tell me what happened that you had to bawl your eyes out."

"I hate you, you know that? And I did not _bawl my eyes out_." I said as I looked at him funny which he replied by raising one of his eyebrows.

He sighed.

"Well, it's not like you'll admit to anyone you cried like a little sissy." He started and I was about to throw a pillow at him.

"You're not going to chase after her?" His tone changed as well as the atmosphere. I hesitantly put down the pillow I intended to throw.

 ** _'Goodbye'_**

My eyes suddenly stung so much, as if I just opened them under the sea without goggles, from the memory. I tried my best to soothe the pain as I felt my lower lip bleed from trying not to make any noise. When the pain subsided, I lifted my head up to look at Sousuke with his usual poker face.

"I'm going to take a guess. You're not going to chase after her." He declared as he grab a container on the table next to him and opened it.

I looked away and didn't say anything. Sousuke knows me too well.

"Here." He said, catching my attention, as he threw me a towel.

The moment I caught it, I dropped it on my lap. It was cold and damp.

"That should make your eyes feel better." He pointed at the cloth.

I nodded. I lay down and put the towel on my face, particularly the eye area.

"She's better off with her fiancé." I said softly but loud enough for him to here.

My eyes were getting heavy. I just realized how tired I was from an eventful day.

"Who knows." was the last words I heard before letting myself fall asleep.

 **==Timeskip- One week later==**

It was the time of the year wherein the seniors retire and I passed the captain position to Ai.

"Matsuoka senpai, are you really sure about this?" Ai asked me nervously while I just smiled and nodded.

It was a beautiful day.

 _'I'd never thought there'd come a day where I'd hate a beautiful day like this.'_ I thought bitterly while looking outside.

"She should be at her reception or something about now." Sousuke suddenly appeared by my side.

"Yeah. She's someone else's wife now." I said trying not to sound too depressed as I bit my tongue to suppress the tears trying to escape.

 _'I guess... this is really goodbye.'_

Just as I thought those parting words, the door to the pool suddenly opened harshly.

Everyone looked at the direction of the door to see what kind of scumbag opens a door that way, only to see a girl caked in makeup, wearing a wedding dress while holding a bouquet of flowers who looked extremely pissed.

"MATSUOKA RIN!" She started stomping towards me.

"YOU STUPID, ANNOYING, PATHETIC, AIRHEAD!" She continued as she threw the flowers on my face.

I am absolutely confused and shocked. I can't even get my thoughts in line. It wasn't long that we were now facing each other.

"_-" I tried to call her name but was cut when she slapped me hard.

I grabbed my sore cheek and looked at her in shock. I am still unable to get a hold of my thoughts and her tears aren't making things better.

I opened my mouth to try to say something but she stopped me with a kiss. The entire team started howling and cheering at the scene while I just stood there shocked as my face heat up.

She ended the kiss after a few seconds and starts wiping her own tears.

"You're just so stupid! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is when I wanted you to stop my wedding only to find out that you never even thought about it?!" She said as she started hitting me on the chest.

"Wait- Of course I never thought about it! There's no way I'll crash someone's wedding! You watch way too many dramas!" I scolded her.

I sighed and tried to massage my temples, trying to calm myself and finally gather my thoughts.

"What are you doing here? Wearing a wedding dress and all." I ask as I pointed her entire outfit. I clearly saw her vein popped.

"I came here to slap you in the face and drown you, you stupid jerk." She replied, oozing a dangerous aura.

"Just before I left my room to meet my fate of getting married to some guy, your good friend Sousuke sent me a message. At least he realized what I wanted you to do." She added. I quickly turned to look at Sousuke who just casually looked away.

"I have sources." He stated before walking towards the pool.

"You came all the way here because of a message he sent you?" I asked while pointing at Sousuke.

"Don't be stupid, of course not. I went on with the wedding. When I was finally beside my fiancé, the first thing he did was apologized to me. I didn't really think much about it since the engagement plan started from a disagreement within his family so I thought he apologized for getting me and my family involved." She explained as she takes off her high heels while using me as support.

"That feels good." She sighed delighted as she threw her shoes carelessly behind her.

"Don't go throwing your shoes anywhere!" I scolded her.

"But it was annoying! Anyway! The part where the priest asks the audience if there were objections came, then another girl wearing a wedding dress entered and claimed an objection. I already knew it was my ex fiancé's girlfriend. Chaos entered the room-"

"Wait! Your ex fiancé's girlfriend crashed your wedding while wearing a wedding dress herself?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and by the way, she's got more balls than you. So I apologized to the priest and asks him to wed my ex fiancé and his girlfriend instead. I went to my parents and told them that she can replace me in the reception as well. I started walking towards the exit when his parents started to demand I stay and for the other girl to leave." She said casually as if it was a normal event.

I continued to stare at her in disbelief and realized that everyone in the room was listening to her story.

"I'm going to take a guess. You blew a fuse."

"You really do know me too well, darling~" She said as she threw herself to me and started to snuggle me in front of everyone.

I could hear the younger years snicker at the pet name. I released a demonic aura and glared at them, unfortunately, it doesn't work on Sousuke, who kept looking at me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"But this is really weird. Ever since you visited Rin senpai, I thought you were one of those serious sophisticated studious girls." Momo commented which earned a lot of nod of approval from the rest.

"_? Serious? Sophisticated? Studious? No way." I told them with a straight face.

I then felt a weird sensation on my arm only to see _ biting me. I pulled her head away as she continued glaring.

I sighed.

"So what happened after?" I asked.

"They got scared then I asked my parents for permission to borrow the jet to come here. By the way, I can be serious, sophisticated and studious if I want to!" She pouted.

"The thing is that you don't want to. What did Sousuke say in the message anyway?" It's been bothering me since she told me about it.

"He said you were crying like a little girl and continued sulking after I left." She said, but I knew that Sousuke's message was probably much more descriptive.

I turned to look at my supposedly best friend who suddenly had the motivation to go underwater.

A slap on the arm caused me to turn my attention back to her.

"If you still loved me, you should've told me! Do you have any idea how devastated I was thinking that I was the only one clinging on the love we once shared?!" She said as she tears started to fall from me eyes.

I wiped each tear gently from her face before sliding my hand to her arm before resting on her hand.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No." She said almost immediately.

I looked at her with fear.

"A simple 'I'm sorry' is not going to cut the humiliation I have to deal with walking around the airport and your school wearing a wedding dress. If you're really sorry, then... confess to me again." She said, her last words were soft whispers enough for me to hear.

I felt all the weight I've been carrying vanish as I looked at the woman I love looking down trying to hide her embarrassment. A warm feeling spread throughout my body. I know that I'm most probably smiling like an idiot right now and possibly blushing, but who cares? I'm overjoyed.

I turned to look at my teammates and wore a serious expression.

"This is my last order. I want you all to watch and listen to what I'm about to say." I ordered them to which everyone complied.

I returned to face _. I took one of her hand and got down on one knee while I continued to lock my gaze on her. She seemed stunned by my sudden movement and was starting to turn red.

"I'm not going to propose. Not now at least. I want you all to know that this woman right here is my first and most possibly, last love. She's weird, crazy, oblivious, and I always end up in weird situations with her. But despite all of that, I couldn't help but fall even deeper. With the entire Samezuka swim club as my witness, _, I love you. Will you be mine again?"

I spoke all of those while feeling extremely embarrassed but looking at her eyes made me care less about my embarrassment. Everyone was silently anticipating her reply.

"Cheesy." She said as she grinned widely.

"Said the girl who's enjoying every word of it. So?" I replied, chuckling a little. She rolled her eyes before pulling her hand away.

"Stand up and kiss me already." She ordered causing everyone who was listening to cheer. Her face was getting redder as the cheering got louder.

I stood up and pulled her by the waist. I looked deep into her eyes and slowly neared my face until our lips finally touched. My heart is now beating erratically as I realized how much I missed doing couple acts with her and with her arms wrapping itself on my neck to deepen the kiss, I know that she feels the same.


End file.
